El sacrificio de Ginny
by Little innonce
Summary: ¿Una mentira podrá salvarla?..Pero a pesar de ello, el amor verdadero es lo más importante y el sacrificio de este vence todos los males, inclusive el más terrible de ellos..One shot, R


_El sacrificio de Ginny_

- Te odio, te desprecio, ya no te amo, no quiero volverte a ver en toda mi vida, desaparece y si puedes morirte hazlo, creo que nadie te echara en falta no mereces la pena ni de vivir eres un lástima no sé como pude haberme involucrado contigo – decía Harry intentando sonar lo más molesto y desagradable que podía no quería que Ginny sufriera algún daño por su culpa era su batalla y si con palabras de odio lograba que ella se fuera de su lado lo haría aun cuando le doliera más a él, no quería separarse de su lado pero debía hacerlo.

Harry no puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto, no puedo creer que en sólo una semana cambiaras tan bruscamente de verdad no te entiendo dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte sé que esto no es verdad lo siento en lo más profundo de mí ser – decía Ginny sin poder creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando en ese momento intentaba no llorar pero sus lagrimas amenazaban fuertemente con salir, quería ser fuerte porque sabía que no era su Harry el que estaba diciendo esto hace una semana la amaba y le prometía su corazón y vida habían hecho el amor por primera vez y ahora la estaba dañando demasiado no podía creerlo o mejor dicho no quería creerlo.

Ya me escuchaste y creo que muy bien desaparece de mi vida esfúmate y no vuelvas, yo no lo haré – dijo Harry pensando en lo maravilloso que había sido todo hace una semana mas no podía permitir que Ginny lo siguiera estaba arriesgando mucho, el haber encontrado el último Horrocrux lo había cambiado todo si le decía a Ginny la verdad ella querría seguirlo y no podía permitir que lo hiciera muchas vidas inocentes habían sido sacrificadas hasta ese momento y no podía permitir que la de un inocente más se sacrificara sobre todo la de la persona que más amaba en el mundo – Adiós Ginny.

No me importa lo que me digas sé que es mentira lo siento muy dentro y a pesar de todo yo siempre te amaré – le grito ella con un dolor en su pecho que hasta le impedía respirar.

Ya te lo dije y te lo repetiré por última vez adiós para siempre – dijo Harry al ver como Ginny le gritaba sus palabras de amor no podía creerlo que a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho ella le decía que lo amaba y lo trataba de mentiroso sin embargo tenía la esperanza de que lo dudará y permaneciera en el colegio que no lo siguiera ojala que ese deseo se convirtiera en realidad. Y se fue sin más que decir dejando a una Ginny que empuñaba sus manos con fuerza mientras se enterraba las uñas para no llorar.

**Un mes más tarde…**

Harry había estado un mes tras la pista de Voldemort y hace unos días ya sabía con entera certeza de donde se encontraba tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para atacar o sea cuando Voldemort estuviera lo más desprevenido.

El viaje había sido largo y casi sin ninguna conversación a pesar de haber venido con Ron y Hermione él sentía que no podía hablar lo que le había hecho a Ginny lo tenía muy mal aunque fuera lo más correcto. Cada día recordaba con más frecuencia su discusión y cada día las emociones de angustia y tristeza lo inundaban fuertemente evitándole incluso las ganas de seguir con este viaje muchas veces sólo quería desaparecer o no ser el indicado para esta tarea ser una persona normal sin embargo el sentimiento de matar a Voldemort era tan grande como su angustia además siempre estaba la posibilidad de conseguirlo y poder decirle la verdad a Ginny y eso era lo único que lo mantenía vivo, con ganas de seguir luchando en este mundo que se había convertido cada día en un caos más grande y donde la muerte era algo completamente cotidiano quería que acabara y pronto, ver todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor lo afligía más todavía. Todos lo días su corazón se iba tiñendo de negro y la alegría se marchitaba hasta una flor mustia tenía más vida que él, sólo su amor por Ginny le permitía ser más fuerte.

Por su parte Ginny había seguido a Harry durante un mes la muchacha notaba como cada día los ojos de su amor se iban apagando más y más y como durante largas horas él pasaba en un estado casi de completa inconciencia a ella le hubiera gustado poder estar a su lado y poder haberlo acompañado y hacer propio su dolor sabía perfectamente que lo que le había dicho era mentira sin embargo también sabía que él no podía verla porque la rechazaría nuevamente y eso si que su corazón no lo podía volver a recibir quería ayudarlo quería poder gritarle lo que sabía de Voldemort y salvarlo de esa soledad rescatarlo de ese mundo traspasar sus muros y estar con él por siempre, pero en ese momento algo que no esperaba ocurrió casi grito pero se tapo la boca con una mano ahogando ese grito de espanto y decidió permanecer escondida para que nadie la viera sino su hermano o Harry la sacarían de ahí no quería ser una cobarde sino una valiente.

Harry estaba completamente perdido dentro de su mente cuando un ruido muy brusco lo despertó junto con un grito de Hermione y el sobresalto de Hermione, giro su cabeza para ver de donde provenía ese ruido y descubrió que no era sólo un ruido común sino algo más importante todavía.

Voldemort ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo Harry intentado sonar lo más duro posible mientras sentía como la adrenalina y el miedo se mezclaban en su sangre.

Nunca pensé que fueras tan ingenuo esperaba algo más de ti, ¿tú crees que no sé que encontraste todos mis Horrocuxs, tú crees que no he sentido como mi alma se ha ido destruyendo parte por parte? – dijo Voldemort muy clamadamente pero fuerte. - ¿Dime enserio pensaste que no notaría que me seguían, cuan estúpido crees que soy?

Lo bastante como para pensar que lo notabas.

Vaya, vaya no sabía que te habías vuelto tan inteligente en este último tiempo.

Las cosas que veo a diario me han hecho cambiar – dijo Harry muy bruscamente.

Me parece he creado un mundo muy distinto al que conocías ¿te gusta? – dijo Voldemort sonando muy sarcástico

¿Qué te hace pensar que un mundo creado por un monstruo como tú me gustaría?

Esperaba un comentario más agradable de tu parte, para ver si no mataba al elegido – dijo él muy condescendientemente.

No creo que lo hagas, se ve que te tienes mucha confianza y que desconfías arduamente de mí – dijo Harry muy seguro.

Bueno para que retrasamos más esto, no vale la pena tú vas a morir y le mundo será mío anda acostumbrándote a la idea de cómo pronto la gente que tu quieres va a sufrir.

No lo creo nunca vencerás Voldemort, no mientras yo esté vivo – dijo Harry muy heroicamente.

¡Qué asombroso! tengo un héroe frente mío veamos cuanto duras en un campo de batalla o mejor dicho luchando contra mí – dijo Voldemort riéndose de la valentía del muchacho.

La batalla comenzó duro largas horas cada vez las maldiciones se hacían más fuertes mientras Harry se iba debilitando más y más y aun cuando el muchacho contaba con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione Voldemort era un ser demasiado poderoso y el odio que Harry le tenía este lo hacía más poderoso.

Y cuando llegó el momento del verdadero clímax cuando ya sus amigos estaban casi en un estado de completa inconciencia por las maldiciones y hechizos recibidos y él demasiado aturdido y cansado para pensar racionalmente Voldemort decidió atacar y matar a Harry porque sabía perfectamente que el muchacho no reaccionaría correctamente. Mientras Ginny seguía en su escondite presenciaba todo desde muy cerca deseaba actuar pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo debía esperar.

Muchacho ingenuo realmente creías que podías matarme a mi el mago más poderoso de la tierra ni siquiera tu Dumbledore pudo vencerme – dijo Voldemort mientras se reía – Ahora será tu fin cuando más débil estás mírate ni capaz de levantarte eres ves las consecuencias ahora ni tú que eres el elegido puedes tocarme ¿notas el daño que me hiciste? ¡Ninguno!.

Te odio Voldemort ¡Avada Kedavra!- grito Harry con toda la fuerza que pudo incluso con la que su cuerpo carecía en ese momento.

¡Ja! Me encantó tu intento pero crees que eso puede tocarme tienes que odiarme más de lo que me odias a mí, para lanzar esa maldición y que resulte. Pero no importa porque ahora es mi turno ¡Avada Kedavra! – grito Voldemort con una amargura muy grande apuntándole al muchacho.

En ese instante ocurrieron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo primero Harry vio como ese hechizo iba dirigido hacia él y noto como su vida pasaba delante de sus ojos, segundo un cuerpo que Harry conocía demasiado bien se coloco frente a él no podía creerlo y tercero Voldemort vio todo lo ocurrido y comenzó a reír porque una estúpida se había sacrificado y no serviría de nada y Harry sufriría otra pérdida más.

- ¡Te amo Harry! – grito Ginny segundos antes de recibir el hechizo

- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooo! – grito Harry al ver como Ginny recibía el hechizo y caía lentamente al suelo

Luego todo fue muy confuso Voldemort estaba riendo mientras el cuerpo de Ginny caía inerte hacia el suelo pero lo que Voldemort nunca supo fue en el instante que Ginny se sacrifico por Harry el hechizo se devolvió lo único que podía matar a Voldemort era el amor y el sacrificarse por la persona que más se ama es el acto de amor más grande realizado de todos por lo que su hechizo rebotó matándolo y con él erradicando casi todo mal existido en la tierra.

Harry corrió hasta el lado del cuerpo de Ginny mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder sus manos y ojos veían el cuerpo inerte de Ginny pero su corazón no podía creerlo era demasiado duro para aceptarlo la amaba demasiado cuanto hubiera deseado que ella lo supiera que lo que le había dicho era una completa mentira cuanto le hubiera gustado que Ginny supiera lo fantástico que había sido el estar con ella en ese último tiempo.

Preciosa, te mentí cuando te dije que no te amaba, te amo con todo mi alma, jamás ame a alguien tanto como te ame a ti, eras la única. Como hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran distintas no sabes lo mal que me siento nunca arregle las cosas contigo me siento desolado sin ti, quería que esto acabara pronto para volver a estar contigo – decía Harry mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos nunca había llorado siempre había sido fuerte pero en esos momentos no podía evitarlo había perdido al amor de su vida la abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía para evitar que Ginny perdiera el calor de su cuerpo mas era demasiado tarde el cuerpo de Ginny a cada momento se hacía más y más frío.

¡Noooooooooooooooooooo! – grito Ron mientras sus ojos contemplaban la escena.

Harry sólo lloraba y seguía intentando que el cuerpo de ella no se congelara, le puso su capa alrededor del cuerpo de Ginny mientras la apretaba sin saber que hacer con respecto a nada Voldemort había muerto pero gracias a qué, gracias al sacrificio de la mujer que más amaba seguir en este mundo no valía la pena no sin Ginny había perdido todo.

¡Mátame! – le grito Harry a Ron mientras veía como este lloraba la perdida de su hermana.

¡Estás loco, no te voy a matar ¿no te parece suficiente la muerte de una persona ya? – le respondió Ron gritando y llorando.

¿Es que no ves lo que sucedió?

¡Por el amor de Dios Harry es mi hermana, por supuesto que veo lo que sucedió ¡está muerta! Ya la perdí a ella ahora no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo.

¡Ron contrólate, tienes que ser fuerte si es el deseo de Harry debes cumplirlo, pero ya sé que no puedes ¿Harry préstame tu varita por favor? - dijo Hermione que ya había escuchado y visto toda la escena y lo comprendía si su Draco se moría no lo soportaría al igual que Harry el perder a sus padres la había afectado mucho sabía perfectamente lo que este sentía.

¡Gracias! – dijo Harry mientras se preparaba para recibir la maldición.

¡Avada Kedavra! – grito Hermione mientras veía como el hechizo de la varita de Harry se dirigía hacia él y como este lentamente caía al suelo.

En el instante en que Harry vio como el hechizo se dirigía a él juro haber visto a Ginny que le tendía la mano para que recorrieran ese camino juntos ella lo había estado esperando como si siempre hubiera sabido lo que de verdad sucedería y Harry sin dudarlo tomo su mano y camino junto a ella a un lugar donde siempre estarían juntos.

¡¿Qué hiciste! – grito Ron al ver el inerte cuerpo de Harry en suelo junto al de su hermana.

Sólo lo que correspondía – dijo Hermione muy tristemente.

Y así fue como el gran Harry Potter había muerto. No en manos del Señor Oscuro sino en las de su mejor amiga, y sólo Hermione y Ron conocerían por siempre la verdad.

**FIN.**


End file.
